Do You Know The Way It Feels?
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were 14. Now after being in love with him for three years,will Bella admit to edward her true feelings. based on the song by alesha dixon.


**Do You Know The Way It Feels?**

**A/N: **so this is my first one shot that involves edward and bella. All Human.

edward and bella have been best friends since they were 14. Now after being in love with him for three years,

will bella admit to edward her true feelings.

Song: Do You Know The Way It Feels - by Alesha Dixon

BPOV:

So here it is, the day of the prom. our senior prom to be exact, before we all our separate ways. before i lose the love of my life for good. My name is Bella Swan and i am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. My best friend.

Edward and i have been friends since we were babies, but not close friends. my parents are divorced when i was 8 and so i was always moving in between forks to be with my dad and pheonix to be with my mom. Whenever i was in forks i would hang out with edward, jacob and edward's siblings, Emmett and Alice(who became my best girl friend).I decided to move back to forks to be with my dad when i was 14. My mom had got remarried to a minor league baseball player named phil, because he travelled alot, Renee stayed at home with me, which of course made me feel guilty, that's when i came up with the idea to live with charlie.

When i called alice to tell her the news, i nearly became deaf in one in ear due to the screeches of the pixie's happiness.

I moved in with charlie a week later. On my first day edward and alice escorted around FHS, i shared practically all of my lessons with both of them so, i couldn't get lost that easily.

As the months went by the three of us formed a stronger friendship and were literally inseparable. Gradually, emmett decided to hang out with us with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper (who soon started dating the pixie).

Edward and i didn't care that we were the only ones who didn't have someone to be with, we had each others company and that was enough for us, just two best friends who didn't have a care in the world. of course my feelings soon changed a few weeks after i turned 16.

My tyres on my truck were bold and it was pouring it down with rain, so i called edward up and asked for a ride. he turned up 15 minutes later, when i got outside, i saw that he was waiting for me by the passenger side of the car, soaking wet from the rain just to open the volvo door for me. that was the first day i realised i had feelings for Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, a few weeks later edward started dating Jessica Stanley aka manwhore with a parrot nose.

Jessica was a wannabe playboy bunny, to put it politely, we (except edward) all hated her, mainly because she was like a little lapdog demanding attention. whenever edward wanted to hang out with us Lapdog, would force him to sit with the other sluts and make out with him constantly and whenever i was hanging out round Dr and Mrs Cullen's house, he was on the phone to her with each phone call ending with them both telling each other to 'hang up'.

One day we finally got edward on his own during lunch break, Lapdog was running late for some 'reason'. It was as if the edward i knew and loved was back with us. i was getting up to leave when i ended up tripping and spilling most of my drink over edward ( thank you god it was only water).

Luckily the water got spilt on his shirt. hmm shirtless edward. NO! SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! HE'S TAKEN.

I ran out of the cafeteria and straight to the girls bathroom to dry off. i went into the cubicle just iin time to hear lapdog enter with her cronies.

"so jess..." lauren stated ugh.. lauren next to jessica, lauren didn't look half as much like a prostitute "how's operation nail swan's crush?" what??? she was doing this because i liked edward??? that bitch! i didn't wait for her to answer i unlocked the cublicle door i was hiding behind and revealed myself. "you whore" i yelled and went to attack her. i punched her, she punched me. i bit her, she bit me. i then went to kick her as i was being forced off her and i then saw who was pulling me off her; Edward.

he looked angry, pissed even " bella what the hell are you attacking my girlfriend for???" WTF??? " attacking her? ATTACKING HER? i was defending you! i heard her and her friends saying that she was nailing you because of...." i trailed off " BECAUSE OF WHAT BELLA? BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS IS THAT IT ?" "what! No! who are you going to believe... her or me?" he looked up and his eyes bore into mine when he said " i'm sticking with my girlfriend. i believe her." it took all it had in me to stop the tears " you know what i'm done you keep your whore edward im done, nobody even likes her, your family, your freinds me, you've changed and i can't be around you anymore. i'm sorry but from this day on our friendship is over." and with that statement i left the bathroom, drove my truck home, locked myself in my bedroom and cried over a thousand tears. over the one person i thought would believe me, the one person i loved. my edward.

We didn't speak to each other since. i would just get updates whenever alice would call. like the annoying pixie she was, she insisted on me going to the prom with her, jazz and the others. Edward and the slut weren't allowed to go with her, they had to make their own travel arrangements, so i agreed on one condition that they pick me up from my house, i still wasn't ready to see ed- him.

Tonight was the prom and alice had dressed me in a simple blue halter dress ( A/N the prom dress from the movie) as i was singing a song tonight and she didn't want me to "get too hot up there".

The music dept. knew how i liked to sing, hell everybody who knew me did; so i thought i would write a song full of depth and emotion for the couples slow dance; knowing full well edward and lapdog would dance to it, but to be honest i don't care anymore. it was now my time; everyone was enjoying themselves, my band was ready and the principal was about to introduce me to the stage.

" Now we have a special treat for you all to start off the couple dances, please welcome her with with a good round of applause coz she looks kinda nervous back there, Isabella Swan!"

The whole crowd cheered which was comforting as i walked out on stage. All my friends except edward knew i was doing this tonight so you could imagine the shocked look on his face when he saw me up there. i got up to the mic and done my intro calmly.

"hi guys, i hope your all having a great time, this song i'm about to sing is dedicated to the one person in my life who has always been there and who i will love til the end of time". i took a quick glance at edward and his look went from shocked to sincere... did he know i was talking about him? why was i even dedicating my song to him, do i still love him? ugh i'm so confused, but i didn't let it show.

_Have you felt the pain,_

_of a love so deep you think your heart might break,_

_has someone touched your soul so deep inside,_

_did you feel your whole world stop the moment that,_

_you looked into their eyes,_

_oh do you know what it's like..._

Everyone was dancing, everyone except edward he just stood there and stared at me. I ignored him.

_Do you know the way it feels,_

_when you love someone so there,_

_you can't think of nothing else,_

_but the touch of their hand,_

_and you wanna walk away but no you know you cant,_

_do you know the way it feels,_

_Have you had those nights when you can't sleep,_

_cos the picture of their face is all you see,_

_you know you need that love like you need air,_

_and you find it hard to breathe,_

_sometimes when you just look and see them there,_

_oh you know it's just not fair,_

_do you know the way it feels,_

_when you love someone so there,_

_you can't think of nothing else,_

_but the touch of their hand,_

_and you wanna walk away but no you know you can't,_

_do you know the way it feels,_

_do you have a clue what i'm going through,_

_do you know what it's like when you feel like ,_

_your just about to lose your mind baby,_

_do you know the way it feels,_

_when you love someone so there,_

_you can't think of nothing else,_

_but the touch of their hand,_

_and you wanna walk away but no you know you can't,_

_do you know the way it feels,_

_when you love someone so there,_

_you can't think of nothing else,_

_but the touch of your hand,_

_and i wanna walk away but no i know i can't,_

_do you know the way it feels?_

"thank you everyone and have a good night" i said as i left the started applauding me harder, when i got on the dancefloor , i noticed edward walking up to me, so i decided to run out to the parking lot, but it didn't help he followed me.

" what do you want Edward??" i asked with a bit of venom in the question. I turned around and he was crying all he said was "you Bella, i've been fooling myself, all i want is you" and with that he kissed me with so much energy i was breathless. my wish was coming true.

_5 years later..._

here i was moving back to forks for the first time since we graduated and i couldn't be happier. Edward and i got married straight out of high school and attended dartmouth for all three years him studying medicene and music along with me but i also took a literature course. Edward is beginning his residancy at the hospital and i was about to set up my own music store. We both had our own little surprise for the family when we arrived back but we wanted to wait a few days to tell them. We found out about about our little addtion to the cullen family tree a month ago and last week it was confirmed i was past the ten week danger period so now we could spill the beans. To be honest i am really excited and to think that all it took for me and edward to get together was seven little words from a song. So now i ask myself Do you know the way it feels and i answer yes i feel happiness with the man i love forever.

A/N so there it is my one shot please comment and tell me what you think. also follwers of my other story bella the st. trinian, i should be updating soon. love ya lotsX TwilighterRose. rate and review :D


End file.
